


Ghost Girls

by thegirlsinthefirehouse



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, For Yatesbert Week, More than a few ghosts, Paranormal, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlsinthefirehouse/pseuds/thegirlsinthefirehouse
Summary: Erin and Abby realize they are soulmates in other ways besides their soul marks.





	Ghost Girls

Erin had always been different, she knew that. She liked school and learning. She just had to have straight A’s when everyone else was goofing being a kid. The others in her class had friends while she did not. No one ever wanted to play with her. And most of the time her parents couldn’t be bothered to interact with her as they were both busy with work. But they always made sure she had plenty of toys and books. They were her friends and babysitters. What Erin really wanted, however, was a real friend. Someone to call her own. She looked down at her wrist. Everyone in the world had a soulmate, someone whose soul matched her own. She often wondered what Abby would be like. She hoped she would be a really nice person. Her bright blue signature on her arm definitely was interesting enough.

And Erin hoped Abby didn’t mind that she saw ghosts.

It had started with her neighbor Gretta. It had been the worst time of her life. And her parents not believing her made it worse. Everything went downhill from there. She started seeing ghosts _everywhere_. It had freaked her out at first because of how the old lady had treated her, but it hadn’t taken much to realize that most ghosts weren’t complete jerks. For the most part, they ignored her. It had been a refreshing change. It had helped her calm down a little bit, especially since her neighbor had completely gone.

Erin really hoped that Abby wouldn’t run away from the fact that she saw ghosts. Soulmates wouldn’t do that, would they?

\-----

It was one fall evening when Erin decided to go for a walk on her own. She was 9, and her parents didn’t mind if she walked up and down their street since it was well lit and there were lots of families around. She knew the twins would be at dinner, so she wouldn’t have to worry about them trying to badger her. Ever since the ghost incident, they had started to be like the other kids at school, so Erin tried to avoid them. At least it would save her parents some money. It was still fairly light outside, so no one had said much, except to put on a jacket. She grabbed her favorite gray coat and headed for the door.

Erin was enjoying the crisp fall breeze as she walked to the sidewalk. She looked up and down the street. On one end, there was a church with a fairly large graveyard. She really didn’t like to go past the place since the local ghosts had figured out she could see them and they never wanted to stop talking. Erin rubbed her wrist, frowning. It was like something was telling her to go that way although she really didn’t want to. She grimaced and pulled her jacket closer around and headed for it. Normally she’d ignore such impulses, but it wasn’t like she had much else to do. She had finished her homework and read through one of her library books.

Erin walked through the church parking lot and headed for the graveyard. She hesitated for a moment at the entrance. She was starting to see the form of spirits around a couple of the gravestones, but they didn’t seem to be interested in her. Instead, they seemed to be intent on a young girl her own age standing in the graveyard already. Normally it wouldn’t be that odd, except that her right hand was practically invisible.

And she was holding onto a _ghost_.

That... was different, thought Erin, panicking. This person was holding onto a ghost! She shouldn’t... she shouldn’t be here. It was bad enough that she could see ghosts, but someone had the ability to touch them. She didn’t need to be there at all. _What if someone saw them together?_

Erin felt stuck for a moment, the need to run filling her body. But it was only when it felt like a bolt of lightning went through her wrist that she made any noise or movement. And apparently, so had the other girl.

“Ow!” they both said aloud. The extra voice had appeared to have startled the other girl, whose back was to Erin. She let loose of the ghost, who grumbled under their breath and flew off. When she turned around to face Erin, it was like lightning hit her again.  
  
“Ow. H-- hi,” Erin finally managed to say, rubbing her wrist. _What was that?_

The other girl was shorter than she was, but had long dark brown hair that was tied up in a low ponytail that went down her back. She had bright blue glasses that matched her jean jacket. Inquisitive green eyes were peering out from underneath. She had a little more weight on her compared to Erin, who despite what she ate, never seemed to gain anything. Something was odd though. She had white streaks in her hair. _Maybe it was some sort of fashion statement?_

They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Erin wasn’t sure what to make of this other girl.

“Your--your hand,” she stammered out, not even believing that anything was coming out of her mouth about ghosts. “You were holding a... ghost?”

“Oh,” said the other girl, surprised. “You can see that?” Erin nodded.

“You must be attuned to the paranormal,” said the brown haired girl. She fixed her gaze on Erin for a moment. “I guess I can trust you.” She gestured to herself.

“Long story short, I died about six months ago,” said the girl. “But I came back to life after they took me down to the morgue. Potassium poisoning. Word of advice: Never eat too many bananas.”

“And... that?” asked Erin, gesturing to the hand that was going back to looking a normal hand with skin.

“I’ve been able to do that ever since then,” said the girl with a grin. She went invisible for a second. It startled Erin that she seemed to disappear, although she could still see her.

“Neat huh?”

Erin wasn’t sure the word neat was the first thing that came to mind. But she had to admit, meeting someone who could not only see ghosts, but could interact with them...

The girl stuck out her hand. “My name’s Abby, by the way. Abby Yates.”

Erin nearly fell to the ground in surprise. “Ab--Abby?” said Erin. “No... it can’t be.”

“Can’t be... what?” said Abby, confused.

Erin’s heart started beating rapidly in her chest. _This couldn’t be happening_. She held up her wrist.

“My name is Erin. Erin Gilbert.” Abby gasped.

“No way!”

They both instinctively touched their wrists. Abby held hers out after a moment. Erin was surprised how well her name looked on Abby’s wrist even in the near darkness of the evening. She held out her own for Abby to see. Abby traced her name on Erin’s wrist.

“So... they’re our signatures? That’s weird.”

“It makes sense?” said Erin. “A signature is almost like a fingerprint. They’re wholly original to the owner, although they can be duplicated quite easily. I read that.”

“You read too?”

“All the time,” answered Erin easily. “Not much else to do.” She looked around the graveyard. The ghosts were gathering closer. She frowned. They seemed to be whispering to each other. She wondered what they were talking about. It was getting darker and she didn’t need to be out this late. Plus, she had school tomorrow. But, this... Abby was her _soulmate._ She didn’t want to just leave her out here alone.

“So what do we do now?”

“Well, we’re like 10,” shrugged Abby.

“9, corrected Erin. She frowned. “Do you think we should tell... someone?”

“I think we have to,” said Abby. “They have to record it or something.” She grimaced. "That explains the lightning feeling I was having in my arm.”

“You too?” asked Erin.

“I think it happens when you meet your soulmate,” said Abby. She stared at Erin for a moment.

“I never thought I’d meet mine when I was a kid.”

“Me either,” said Erin. “This is weird. You’re my soulmate, you’ve seen ghosts, you can hold onto a ghost...”

“You can see them too.”

“And I think...” said Erin, biting her lip. “Don’t tell anyone... but I think I know what they’re thinking.” Abby’s eyes went wide.

“Whoa... really?”

Erin nodded.

“It’s like little flashes. Sometimes I can even see stuff from their past.”

“You probably have ESP, but it’s not developed yet,” said Abby, growing excited. Erin didn’t think her eyes could grow any wider as she seemed to be thinking, even muttering to herself before speaking to Erin with a grimace.

“I’d like to stay and talk with you, but I’ve got to get home. We just moved in, and I’m sure Mom would like for me to watch my baby brother while they unpack...”

“You have a brother?” asked Erin.

“His name is Austin.”

“I always wanted a brother,” said Erin. “I never got to have one though.”

“You can have mine,” scoffed Abby. “Although technically... he is sort of like your family now.”

“Sort of,” echoed Erin. “This is weird, isn’t it?”

“I guess?” said Abby. “I don’t think most people don’t meet their soulmates till what...”

“They have a car I think?” shrugged Erin. “I read a lot of stuff on soulmates, but it didn’t really make sense.”

“I haven’t read much,” said Abby. “Mom wants me to concentrate on school instead of... love stuff.”

“I could tell you,” said Erin, thinking. “I could come home with you.”

“Would you?” asked Abby. “It’d be so much better than watching my brother alone.”

“We can go by my house,” said Erin. “And tell them I’m going to your place.” She stopped for a moment. “Where is your house?”

Abby pointed about two streets over to the east.

“Okay,” said Erin. She grabbed for Abby’s hand. Abby looked weird for a moment but laughed as Erin started pulling her down the street. Neither one of them noticed the ghosts flying away quickly, scattering in all directions.

Once down the street, Erin opened the door to her home quickly.

“Mom, Dad?”

Erin’s Dad popped his head out of his home office.

“You need something sweetheart?”

“I made a friend,” said Erin, smiling. She pulled Abby out from behind her. “She just moved in a couple of streets over. Can I go to her house for a little bit?”

“Sure,” said Erin’s dad, surprised. “As long as it’ll be okay with her family.”

“It’ll be fine,” said Abby. “Come on Erin.”

“Have fun dear,” said Erin’s dad. “Be home before bedtime. You have school tomorrow.”

“Okay dad,” said Erin, smiling. She headed for the door.

“By the way, this is Abby and she’s my soulmate. Bye, I love you!”

“Wait, what?” said Erin’s mom, coming up at that time. But Erin shut the front door quickly behind her and Abby, the both of them giggling as they headed towards Abby’s house.


End file.
